Kung fu panda: sekret lisicy Ju
by RRagnar
Summary: Czy zastanawiało was kiedyś jak Po trafił do Doliny Spokoju? Podobno zjechał w dół zbocza, spadł z wodospadu, a potem był na statku, który zatopił gigantyczny smo... nie, to chyba nie było tak. Pewna lisica zna inną, możliwe że bliższą prawdzie historię tego, jak mały Lotos znalazł się w koszu na rzepę za restauracją pana Pinga.
1. Chapter 1

**Cześć. Powracam po długich kilku miesiącach z nową historią. Od razu uprzedzam, że nie jest to kontynuacja Góry Dziesięciu..., a całkowicie odrębna opowieść, na której pomysł wpadłem jeszcze podczas pisania tamtego fanfica. Historia jest krótka - trzy rozdziały, już zresztą napisane - i porusza pewną, wydaje mi się, niezałatwioną kwestię z historii Po. Jak zawsze życzę miłego (oby) czytania - szczególnie, że pozwoliłem sobie tu na pewne eksperymenty z narracją.**

 **PS: Co do drugiej części wiadomo czego. Na razie jest dalej niż bliżej. Ostatnio znów próbuję sprawdzić się w czymś niefanfickowym, co może mögłbym pokazać wydawnictwu;) Choć pomysł jakiś już jest. Gdyby tylko był na niego czas...**

Ju wsparła się na lasce z bambusa i zmęczona z trudem łapała oddech. Drżące dłonie zacisnęła na pędzie rośliny i zmusiła się do kolejnych kroków. Przecież wzgórze wcale nie należało do szczególnie wysokich, ba, jeszcze nie tak dawno z lekkością wbiegała na znacznie bardziej strzeliste wzniesienia, i to ciągnąc za sobą wypełniony po brzegi, drewniany wózek.

W końcu jednak lisica dała za wygraną i usiadła na przydrożnym głazie. Musiała przed sobą przyznać – zestarzała się, a leniwe lata spędzone w ciepłym domku w Gongmen tylko to przyśpieszyły. Siwe pasma na rudym futrze nie pozwalały ukryć, że na barkach spoczywało prawie sześćdziesiąt lat. A to znaczyło, że Wróżbitka, ta stara koza, miała rację – podróż do Doliny Spokoju mogła być ostatnią szansą, by Ju jeszcze o własnych siłach spróbowała odzyskać spokój duszy.

Jian – starszy z dwójki wnuków – zauważył, że babcia została w tyle. Przykazał zaczekać młodszemu bratu – Kangowi – a samemu zbiegł z powrotem w dół traktu. Na swoich smukłych nóżkach z lekkością przeskakiwał ponad przydrożnymi głazami. Nie zwolnił nawet tam, gdzie korzenie rzadkich drzew porastały drogę nieregularną plątaniną. Ju poczuła nieprzyjemne ukucie zazdrości. Ile by dała, by znów móc się tak poruszać.

Drobna łapa wnuka na ramieniu babci wyraziła więcej, niż najbardziej troskliwe pytanie.

– To ja się miałam wami opiekować – powiedziała najspokojniej jak potrafiła. Przełknęła ślinę przez zaciśnięte gardło i poprawiła oklapnięte ucho, nadcięte jeszcze lata temu. – Muszę po prostu trochę odsapnąć. Jeszcze nie jestem taka stara – rzuciła bardziej do siebie. Postarała się o uśmiech. To przecież nie na wnuków była zła.

Jian skinął głową z tym swoim beznamiętnym, nieodgadnionym wyrazem pyszczka. Ju rzadko kiedy potrafiła stwierdzić, jakie uczucia gorzały za tą fasadą. Starszy z wnuków mniej mówił, więcej słuchał. Zupełnie inaczej niż ojciec, czy nawet Kang, którzy emocje nosili niczym wierzchnie odzienie.

W tym czasie najmłodszy z trójki lisów zignorował polecenie brata i radośnie wybiegł naprzód, by zobaczyć, co znajdowało za pagórkiem.

– Babciu! – krzyknął już na szczycie. – To tutaj! Wioska najbardziej mocarnego wojownika z najbardziej mocarnych wojowników!

Chłopczyk mówił to samo o kilku poprzednich miejscowościach, ale staruszka i tak poczuła przypływ sił. Dziarskim krokiem weszła na wzgórze, aż dostrzegła Jadeitowy Pałac.

Lęk zacisnął jej serce w kamień. Wróżbitka ostrzegała, że tak będzie, pomyślała. Stara koza znowu miała rację.

– Tak, to tutaj – przytaknęła, poważniej niż chciała.

Weszła wyżej, by zobaczyć także Dolinę Spokoju. Odwróciła się, tchnięta złym przeczuciem. Za plecami nie było jednak nic, poza wzgórzami i demonami przeszłości.

Wioska od ostatniej wizyty lisicy zdążyła przeobrazić się w głośne miasteczko. Domy były większe, stragany i podwieszane lampiony bardziej kolorowe, a ulice tętniły życiem, gęstszym i bardziej różnorodnym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie dziwiło to lisicy, w końcu blask Jadeitowego Pałacu przyciągał i dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Także dzięki temu, że mieszkał tu Smoczy Wojownik.

Odległe wspomnienie wbiło się w świadomość niczym sztylet, zaciekle domagając się uwagi. Dawno temu Ju zrobiła tu coś, czego do tej pory nie potrafiła sobie wybaczyć. Serce biło szalone w jej piersi, jakby prowadzono ją na rzeź. Co ona robi? Dlaczego rozdrapuje ranę, którą już trochę zaleczył czas? Z powodu jakiejś nawiedzonej wariatki? Może gdyby wróciła teraz do domu, udałoby się jej zapomnieć? Pozwoliłaby znów przykryć warstwą kurzu dławiące poczucie winy. Co z tego, że nadal dręczyłyby ją koszmary. Przywykła już do nich. Cała ta wyprawa była tylko niepotrzebną fanaberią. Spokój duszy – kpiła. Czy to nie przywilej zmarłych?

Jednak i tak wiedziała, że nie może wrócić.

„Choćbyś uważała, że to bez sensu, nie zawracaj"– usłyszała w głowie słowa wróżbitki. Zabrzmiały tak realnie jak podczas ostatniego spotkania. Ju spojrzała na wnuków, którym tak bardzo zależało na wzięciu udziału w festiwalu na cześć Smoczego Wojownika. Nie mogła się cofnąć choćby ze względu na nich. Na pyszczku Jiana wreszcie zagościł uśmiech, Kang aż przebierał z radości przysadzistymi nóżkami. Początkowo staruszka w ogóle nie zamierzała go zabierać w podróż, obawiając się, że nieco pulchny wnuk (z jej powodu, musiała przyznać) może źle znieść trudy podróży. Ten jednak zagroził, że albo babcia zabierze go ze sobą, albo ucieknie z domu, a wszyscy wiedzieli, że mały Kang nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Ostatecznie i tak obawy lisicy okazały się niesłuszne – chłopczyk cieszył się lepszą kondycją od niej.

– Wreszcie zobaczę Smoczego Wojownika! Tak, babciu? Tak? – dopytywał, łapami chwytając się jej luźnego qipao.

Ju chciała coś odrzec, lecz zamiast z tego wydała z siebie dziwny, niezrozumiały bełkot.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał Jian. Nigdy nie dawał się do końca ponieść radości. Miał siedem lat, gdy Shen na krótko objął władzę w Gongmen. Kilka tygodni niepewności i strachu odcisnęły na nim swoje piętno. Jak nikt inny nauczył się rozpoznawać, czy ktoś ukrywał przed nim strach.

– Nic, zupełnie nic – odrzekła Ju. – Idziemy, Smoczy Wojownik nie będzie przecież na nas czekać – powiedziała z uśmiechem, ale zaraz zrozumiała, że dłużej po prostu nie da rady ukrywać co ją dręczy. – Ale po drodze muszę wam o czymś opowiedzieć.

– O czym, babciu? Masz kolejną historię? – zapytał z nadzieją młodszy wnuk, nie zważając na to, że Jian próbuje go uciszyć. – Taką, której jeszcze nam nie mówiłaś?

Szedł obok, zadzierając głowę i cały czas patrząc na nią wielkimi, szczerymi oczami. Ju uciekła wzrokiem w stronę Jadeitowego Pałacu. Szła szybko, obawiając się, że zanim dojdzie do wioski, zmieni zdanie albo, co mogło być bardziej prawdopodobne, rozpadnie się na kawałki.

Gdzieś tam, między uliczkami i dachami, rozpoznała znaną jej restaurację. W kącikach oczu pojawiły się łzy. Szybko je otarła. Żaden z wnuków nie ośmielił się jej ponaglać.

Najtrudniej będzie zacząć – mówiła w jej głowie wróżbitka. – Ale potem nie będzie wiele łatwiej.

Ju odważyła się spojrzeć prosto w szczere oczy małego Kanga.

– Taką, której nie mówiłam jeszcze nikomu.

Dwadzieścia lat temu zrobiłam coś bardzo niewłaściwego – powiedziała lisica, przygryzając wargę. Szli w dół wzniesienia, między rzadkimi drzewami i zaroślami, które nachylały się w ich stronę, jakby chciały przysłuchać się słowom Ju. Trójka podróżnych nie śpieszyła się. I tak byli o wiele za wcześnie.

– Muszę za to kogoś przeprosić. Dlatego chciałam tu przyjść. Oczywiście festyn na cześć Smoczego Wojownika to ważna sprawa, ale… przepraszam, Kang, nie gniewaj się. Dobrze, festyn jest równie ważny. Niech będzie, że najważniejszy. Ale jest też drugi powód. Pozwólcie, że opowiem wam po kolei jak to było…

Wszystko wydarzyło się, gdy byłam jeszcze dość młodą lisicą, przynajmniej z dzisiejszej perspektywy, i nie straszne mi były takie długie podróże. Wasz tata, który dla mnie chyba na zawsze zostanie małym Xianem, miał ledwie dwanaście lat, więc tylko o dwa więcej od ciebie, Jian. Razem handlowaliśmy warzywami, owocami, narzędziami i czym jeszcze popadnie. Jednak to nie było dobre zajęcie dla samotnej lisicy i jej synka. Nie potrafiliśmy tyle udźwignąć, co niedźwiedzie czy nosorożce, nie byliśmy tak szybcy jak antylopy i nieraz musieliśmy radzić sobie z bandytami przy duktach czy rzekach, w czym zdecydowanie lepsze były lamparty czy chociażby wojownicy kung-fu. Po swojej stronie mieliśmy tylko spryt. Wiedzieliśmy gdzie kupować, gdzie sprzedawać oraz jak się targować. Zresztą sami o tym wiecie, opowiadałam wam to wiele razy. Kang, zakryj pyszczek, jak ziewasz.

Nie mówiłam wam jednak, że odwiedzaliśmy wtedy wioskę pand. O, widzę, że wreszcie was zainteresowałam. Nie mam oczywiście na myśli tej Sekretnej Wioski Pand w Górach, o Której Nikt Nic Nie Wie. Mówię o dawnej wiosce. Lubiłam się tam zaopatrywać, ponieważ pandy nigdy nie oszukiwały i właściwie zawsze miały w swych przepastnych spiżarniach nadmiary żywności, które sprzedawały w niskich cenach. Z niektórymi mieszkańcami znałam się na tyle dobrze, że zapraszali nas święta czy inne zabawy. Parę razy proponowali mi, bym zamieszkała w okolicy, ale zawsze odmawiałam. Nie myślałam wtedy, że mogłabym znów osiąść na dłużej w jednym miejscu. Lata spędzone z moim byłym mężem, niech go diabli wezmą, na długo obrzydziły mi jakąkolwiek stabilizację.

W każdym razie sielanka skończyła się pewnego straszliwego dnia.

Było zimno, w górach sypnęło śniegiem najmocniej od kilku lat. Od pand kupiłam już co chciałam, więc zostawiłam wózek przy domku grzybiarza, trochę na uboczu, w lesie. Wróciłam do wioski, by spróbować nowego przepisu na pierożki, podpatrzyć jak miewają się dzieciaki, po prostu pobyć tam trochę dłużej… Przepraszam, nawet teraz, gdy o tym wspominam, robi mi się żal. Żaden i żadna z pand nie zasługiwała na to, co się potem stało.

Na pewno słyszeliście o ataku na wioskę, który przeprowadził podły i okrutny lord Shen. Niewiele osób jednak wie, że wasza babcia była świadkiem tej napaści. I powiem wam, że widziałam wiele rabunkowych napadów, ale żaden nie był choćby podobny do tego. Pawia w ogóle nie interesowały pieniądze czy towary. Przybył, by zabijać.

Pandy uciekały w panice. Niektóre próbowały walczyć, lecz nie miały szans z przeważającą armią. Ja myślałam tylko o Xianie. Nie mogłam pozwolić, by coś się mu stało, a wasz tatuś razem ze swym zapałem do walki wcale mi w tym nie pomagał. Musiałam wydostać się razem z nim z wioski i zabrać nasz wózek z towarami. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, to był nasz cały majątek. Bez niego bylibyśmy jak bezdomni.

Przerażona przemykałam od domu do domu, przyklejona do ścian, z dłonią waszego taty w łapie. Budynki trawił trzaskający ogień, wioskę raz po raz przeszywały krzyki. Zostawialiśmy za sobą ślady, wilki pochwyciły nasz trop. Przyśpieszyłam, ale i tak zagoniły nas w ślepy zaułek.

Grupą przewodził szef całej watahy, okropny, potężny drab, który trzymał w dłoni bojowy młot. To o tym wilku mówiono później, że był zbrojną ręką Shena. Wtedy był jeszcze smarkaczem, zawiódł się, gdy nas zobaczył. Spodziewał się, że mamy ze sobą choćby małego pandę.

Mimo to nie zamierzał nas oszczędzać. Desperacko szukałam jakiejś dziury w pobliskich ścianach i oknach, ale żadna nie była na tyle blisko, by do niej doskoczyć. Wilk zamachnął się obuchem i pewnie by nas zabił, gdyby nie zawołał go lord Shen. Młot zawisł w powietrzu. Wykorzystałam moment i skoczyłam obok osiłka, by zaraz uciec z Xianen przez najbliższe okno. Wilki nie ruszyły za nami, nie wiedziałam nawet, gdzie pobiegły. Szybko uciekłam z domu, ponieważ zajął się od ognia.

Wyszłam razem z Xianem na werandę. Lepiej byście nie wiedzieli, co wtedy zobaczyłam. Nawet waszemu tacie zasłoniłam oczy, choć był już prawie mężczyzną. Uciekliśmy z wioski między drzewa, trzymając pyski przy samym śniegu. Wszędzie było pełno uzbrojonych po kły wilków, ale żaden nas nie zauważył.

Wózek na szczęście ciągle stał na swoim miejscu, śnieg przykrył go cienką kołderką. Nie poświęciłam większej uwagi śladom, które do niego prowadziły. Chciałam tylko stamtąd uciec.

Chwyciłam za drewniane rączki i ruszyłam przed siebie, omijając wioskę jak najszerszym łukiem. Koła zakopywały się w białym puchu, ale i tak parłam do przodu. Jeszcze nigdy nie bałam się tak, jak wtedy. Ogień w oddali nie zamierzał gasnąć, cienie drzew wyglądały jak szponiaste potwory. Nocne niebo przykrył dym z tlącymi się iskrami. Po lesie niosły się wilcze nawoływania. Na nasze głowy spadał popiół.

Usłyszałam krzyk. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam, że to Xian cały czas mówi, że powinniśmy zawrócić, zrobić coś więcej, niż ratować własną skórę. Miał rację, nie brał jednak pod uwagę, że ja już kogoś uratowałam – jego.

Mimo to i setki innych lęków postanowiłam działać. Co prawda dobrze wiedziałam, że nie dałabym rady przeciągnąć żadnego dorosłego pandy, ale miałam przecież wózek, a wiosce było tyle dzieci. Uznałam, że może nie jest jeszcze za późno. Chciałam zrzucić pierwszą skrzynię, gdy zobaczyłam, że już zabrałam ze sobą dodatkowego pasażera.

W skrzynce na rzepę siedział mały, przestraszony panda. Znałam go. Nazywał się Lotos. Jak się dowiedziałam od pewnej wróżbitki, to ten sam chłopczyk, który został Smoczym Wojownikiem.


	2. Chapter 2

Mały Kang przystanął zagniewany i założył ręce. Powietrze aż zaświstało, gdy dmuchnął przez dziurki w wilgotnym nosku.

– Ale to było zupełnie inaczej! – zaprotestował. – Pani w szkole mówiła, że mama Smoczego Wojownika odłożyła go do skrzyni z rzepą, a potem wózek zjechał w dół, wpadł do rzeki, wodospadu, później wyłowili go rybacy i przewieźli przez morze statkiem, który zatopił wielki smok, a… a… – zabrakło mu tchu.

– A nie wydaje ci się to trochę podejrzane? – zapytał spokojnie Jian.

Chłopiec zafrasował się.

– To znaczy, że pani kłamała?

– To po prostu bajka – uspokoiła babcia. – Z tego co słyszałam, to sam Smoczy Wojownik nie wie, jak trafił do Doliny Spokoju. Podejrzewam, że ktoś musiał wymyślić tę historię, ale nie miał na celu nikogo okłamywać.

– Tylko dlaczego ten ktoś zapomniał o tobie? – zapytał Kang. – Przecież, gdyby nie ty, małego Smoczego Wojownika znalazłyby wilki.

Także Jian posłał Ju pytające spojrzenie.

– Do tego jeszcze dojdziemy – odparła, starając się, by niczego nie zdradzić tonem głosu. Jeszcze nie była gotowa. – To nie koniec opowieści.

* * *

Nie wróciłam już do wioski – z małym było to zbyt ryzykowne, a nie mogłam przecież zostawić go samego. Mimo wszystko liczyłam, że rodzicom Lotosa udało się przeżyć, a wtedy, gdy wszystko ucichnie, na pewno będą szukali małego pandy. Musiałam tylko się ukryć i przeczekać atak.

Długo brnęliśmy przez śnieg, wózek zakopywał się co jakiś czas, ale w końcu zaszyliśmy się w rozpadlinie między drzewami, niedaleko stromej skarpy. Nie rozpalaliśmy ogniska, pandę przykryłam kocem, a potem ukołysałam do snu. Ja i Xian czuwaliśmy. Śnieg prószył coraz słabiej. To nie był dobry znak – wilki mogły nas znaleźć, pomimo że tym razem staraliśmy się zacierać za sobą ślady.

Prze chłód nie mogliśmy długo usiedzieć w miejscu. Próbowałam się rozgrzać, pocierając dłonie, ale i tak z każdą chwilą robiło się nam coraz zimniej. Palce zaczęły mi drętwieć, wreszcie uznałam, że razem z Xianem położymy się z małym Lotosem pod kocem. Było trochę lepiej, lecz tylko odroczyliśmy nieuniknione. Nie wytrzymalibyśmy tam wiele dłużej, kiedyś musieliśmy poszukać cieplejszego miejsca. Odraczałam ten moment jak mogłam, mówiłam sobie, piętnaście minut i na pewno pożoga się skończy. Jeszcze następny kwadrans i zaraz zjawią się tu rodzice pandy. Najgorsze, że przez te oczekiwanie zrobiłam się senna. Chłód powoli odchodził, w pewnej chwili wózek okazał się naprawdę wygodny.

Rozbudził mnie ostry zapach wilków. Było ich pięciu, usłyszałam ich nawoływania. Poszukiwali zbiegów, mówili, że są kupcami, którzy widzieli całe zajście. Uspokajali, że nie ma się czego bać, choć pewnie nie uwierzyłby im nawet najbardziej naiwny jeleń. Nagle wiatr dmuchnął w ich stronę i zaniósł nasz zapach. Słyszałam, jak ich głosy zniżają się do szeptów. Ja i wasz tata moglibyśmy wtedy uciec, ale nie z pandą na rękach.

Jedyną nadzieją było pobliskie urwisko. Nie zastanawiałam się nawet chwili, wskazałam kierunek Xianowi i odliczyłam cicho do trzech. Przez moment zmarznięte mięsnie zapiekły bólem, ale po chwili ze wszystkich sił już ciągnęłam wózek za sobą. Wasz tata pomagał z tyłu. Ryliśmy łapami w śniegu do samej ziemi. Nie odwracałam się, wystarczyły mi krótkie, wściekłe warknięcia wilków. Gdy zjeżdżaliśmy w dół, jeden z oprychów smagnął Xiana pazurem po futrze na ogonie.

Urwisko okazało się bardziej strome, niż sądziłam. Cudem wdrapałam się na wózek, zanim ten mnie rozjechał. Pędziliśmy szybko niczym pikujący sokół. Skrzynie wypadały na wertepach i korzeniach, para drewnianych kół trzeszczała, jakby zaraz miała się rozlecieć. Zbudzony panda śmiał się i bił brawo. Wilki zostawiliśmy daleko za sobą, ale nie na tyle, by zrezygnowały z pościgu.

Wózek roztrzaskał się o wystający głaz, a my z łoskotem runęliśmy na ziemię. Skrzynie z warzywami roztrzaskały się. Ocalała tylko jedna, ta z Lotosem. Chwilę patrzyłam na utracony majątek. Straciłam wtedy niemal wszystko co miałam. Chciałam zebrać choć trochę warzyw, byle tylko móc wykarmić siebie i synka, lecz Xian mnie powstrzymał. Pamiętam, jak powiedział do mnie:

– To nie jest teraz ważne.

Otrzeźwiałam i rozejrzałam się. Udało nam się zjechać aż na dno doliny. Nie było tu śniegu, gałęzie drzew zdobiły drobne listki połyskujące w świetle księżyca. Załapaliśmy skrzynkę z pandą i pobiegliśmy przed siebie. Nie miałam pojęcia gdzie jestem, pomimo że kilka lat wędrowałam traktami w tamtej okolicy. Po prostu parliśmy przed siebie, licząc na cud.

I cud się zdarzył. W oddali zobaczyliśmy tlące się płomienie. Kilku robotników ściągało tam z tratw wielkie sosnowe bale. Prace nadzorował podstarzały krokodyl. Nie znałam go, ale liczyłam, że będę mogła od niego wypożyczyć tratwę. Miałam trochę pieniędzy w sakiewce na wynajęcie łodzi do Gongmen. Zdyszana zapytałam o stawkę. Krokodyl na nas jak na nocne mary. Odliczyłam pieniądze i wcisnęłam mu w dłoń.

– Ale to jest ostatni dok – powiedział krokodyl. – Myślisz, że czemu ściągamy tu bale? Nie dacie rady…

– Damy radę – powiedziałam. Słyszałam już trzask łamanych gałęzi. Przepchałam się między nosorożcami niosącymi bale i wskoczyłam na ostatnią tratwę. Xian chwilę siłował się z odwiązaniem cumy, aż w końcu ją przegryzł. Krokodyl protestował z brzegu, ale bez większego przekonania. Gdy płynęliśmy w dół rzeki, jeszcze raz przeliczył pieniądze i machnął ręką. Przeklął coś pod nosem, a ja zrozumiałam tylko jedno słowo: wodospad.

W jednej chwili zrozumiałam, jaką głupotę właśnie zrobiłam. Tratwy rozładowywano, ponieważ nie mogły płynąć dalej. Chciałam z powrotem przybić do brzegu, ale wilki właśnie nas dogoniły. Z lekkością biegły przy samej rzece, szukając okazji, by do nas dotrzeć. Widziałam jedynie ich połyskujące oczy i odblaski na pancerzach. Prąd przyśpieszał, ale nie na tyle, byśmy mogli przed nimi uciec.

Rozpoznałam dowódcę watahy. Nadal miał swój młot, ale jedno z oczu przysłaniał pokaźny opatrunek. Pandy stawiły opór – pomyślałam.

Wiosłowałam najszybciej jak mogłam, Xian pomagał mi łapami. Mały lotos wskazał na wilki, które właśnie wyciągnęły łuki. Zabłyszczały groty, strzały zaświstały. Powbijały się w bale tratwy, a także w skrzynię z Lotosem. Jedna przeszyła mi ucho. Ból zamroczył mnie na moment, o mało nie wpadłam do rzeki. Pamiątkę po strzale mam zresztą do tej pory.

Podniosłam się, gdy usłyszałam przeraźliwy krzyk synka. Myślał, że wilki trafiły mnie w głowę. Rzucił mi się w ramiona, ale szybko go odsunęłam. Nie zamierzałam się poddawać.

Wróciłam do wiosła, coraz więcej głazów wystawało ponad taflę wody, zbliżaliśmy się do wodospadu. Nie nadążałam z manewrami, w którymś momencie uderzyłam z wielką siłą w czarny kamień. Skrzynia z małym Lotosem zsunęła się na samą krawędź tratwy. Ledwie udało mi się ją zatrzymać wiosłem.

Wilki zwęszyły swoją szansę. Wyprzedziły nas i znalazły blisko brzegu wystający ponad wzburzoną wodę głaz. Pierwszy z oprychów spróbował na niego wskoczyć, ale pośliznął się i wpadł z pluskiem do wody. Następny ruszył dowódca i jemu udało się utrzymać. Kilka susów wystarczyło, by znalazł się na naszej drodze. Spojrzał na mnie poczerwieniałym ślepiem i z szelmowskim uśmiechem uderzył obuchem młota w otwartą dłoń. Złapałam mocniej wiosło.

Wilk wskoczył na naszą tratwę długim susem, znacznie wcześniej niż się tego spodziewałam. Stanęłam po drugiej stronie z wystawionym wiosłem. Za sobą miałam Xiana i skrzynię z Lotosem.

– Powiedz, maleńka, po co to wszystko? – warknął. – Zabiliśmy rodziców tego małego, jego też zabijemy, a przez to, że go próbowałaś uratować, także i ciebie. No i twojego synka.

Miał straszliwy głos. A jednocześnie znużony. Jakby wszystkie okrucieństwa, których do tej pory dokonał, zupełnie mu zobojętniały.

– Jesteś potworem – odpowiedziałam.

– Tak, jestem. Choć tylko wykonuję rozkazy – odrzekł dziwnie ponuro. Zawahał się. Ja za to z całych sił cisnęłam w niego wiosłem. Zasłaniając się, zrobił krok do tyłu. Warknął wściekle, gdy ja złapałam skrzynię z Lotosem i razem z Xianem wskoczyłam do wody.

Wilk nie rzucił się za nami. Wrócił na skałę i spojrzał na mnie z góry jak na skończoną idiotkę. Słyszałam już huk wodospadu, prąd był tak silny, że nawet gdy na moment uczepiłam się jakiegoś głazu, zaraz się z niego ześlizgiwałam. Xian krzyczał, Lotos także. Gdy zaczęliśmy spadać i ja niemal rozdarłam sobie płuca.

Łupnięcie o wodę prawie pozbawiło mnie przytomności. Potem uderzyłam o dno. Ból przeszedł przez plecy, wypuściłam skrzynie z Lotosem, nadal jednak trzymałam rękę synka. W ciemności nie wiedziałam gdzie płynąć, kierunek wskazał mi dopiero Xian. Wypłynęliśmy na powierzchnię. Nie widziałam wiele, wołam Lotosa, ale spadające kaskady wody zagłuszały wszystko.

Wreszcie zobaczyłam go. Na tafli małego jeziora kołysała się skrzynka z pandą. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Coś w bajce o tym jak Smoczy Wojownik dostał się do Doliny Spokoju było prawdziwe. Siedział w naprawdę mocnej skrzynce.

Tratwa spadła chwilę później. Spajające liny nie wytrzymały i zerwały się. Rozdzielone bale wypłynęły na wierzch, niektóre roztrzaskane o dno i głazy. Nie mieliśmy czym uciekać.

Zdawało mi się, że w świetle księżyca widziałam, jak wilki patrzą w dół wodospadu, jak wahają się czy skakać za mną, aż w końcu zawracają. Nie miałam wielkiej nadziei, że odpuszczą pościg. Musiałam jednak odpocząć, choć na chwilę. Ból palił w kręgosłupie i zelżał dopiero, gdy położyłam się na ziemi.

Nie było już sensu trzymać się blisko wioski, wilk powiedział, że zabił rodziców Lotosa, a ja nie miałam powodów, by mu nie wierzyć. Nie mogłam też przygarnąć małego. Nie miałam ani domu, a także od niedawna pieniędzy i jedzenia. Dokąd w takim razie powinnam uciekać?

Uznałam, że powinnam oddać pandę do domu dziecka. Najbliższy znajdował się w Gongmen, niemal pod samą wieżą, w której urzędowali rodzice Shena, a więc nie było to zbyt odpowiednie miejsce. Został więc Bao Gu – Shen nie zapuściłby się z armią aż tam, w obawie, że wywoła wojnę z sąsiednim królestwem. Mogłam się tam dostać rzeką, choć najpierw musiałam wypłynąć na morze. No i przemknąć się tuż obok Gongmen.

Podniosłam się powoli, ból pleców okazał się do zniesienia. By płynąć dalej, potrzebowałam łodzi, ale nie miałam już pieniędzy na wynajem. Na szczęście znalazłam trzy ocalałe bale, które związałam ze sobą. Uwierzcie mi, to była najgorsza prowizoryczna łódź na jakiej kiedykolwiek płynęłam. Ale spełniła swoje zadanie.

Na rzece nie mieliśmy większych przygód. Co prawda w nocy każdy szelest i trzask wydawał się zapowiedzią niebezpieczeństwa, ale po jakimś czasie uspokoiłam się. Wioski, obok których płynęliśmy, były puste. Mieszkańcy musieli zbiec w głąb lasu przed przechodzącą tędy armią Shena.

Panda zgłodniał, karmiliśmy go pędami bambusa i tym co rosło blisko koryta rzeki. W skrzyni zostało poza tym sporo rzep, które postanowiłam jednak zachować na później. Przez moment naprawdę myślałam, czy nie zatrzymać małego Lotosa. Był grzeczny, trochę nieporadny, zresztą, tak jak większość pand. Gdyby podrósł, mógłby się okazać bardzo pomocny.

Jednak myślenie od działania często oddziela długa droga. W moim wypadku była ona tak długa, jak wielkie było moje tchórzostwo.


	3. Chapter 3

– Ale jak to tchórzostwo? – zapytał Kang, mało nie potykając się o własne nogi. – Przecież babcia walczyła z wilkami i ochroniła Smoczego Wojownika!

– Też tak myślę – dodał poważnie Jian.

Kochane wnuki – pomyślała staruszka. Żałowała, że to jeszcze nie był koniec opowieści. – Zobaczymy, co będziecie myśleć, gdy skończę opowiadać – powiedziała, a w głosie wybrzmiewała podskórna obawa.

Choćbyś uważała, że to bez sensu – powtórzyła w głowie słowa wróżbitki – nie zawracaj.

* * *

Gdy dopłynęliśmy do morza, zaczynało świtać. Zostawiliśmy prowizoryczną tratwę przy brzegu i dalej szliśmy plażą. Słońce wschodziło nad morzem, fale delikatnie muskały jeszcze chłodny piasek, wszystko było ciche i leniwe. Napaść i pożoga sprzed kilku godzin wydawała się czymś zupełnie nierealnym.

Chciałam nieść małego Lotosa na barana, ale ten zaczynał płakać, gdy tylko próbowałam wyciągnąć go ze skrzyni. Chciał do mamy. Zaczęłam mu tłumaczyć, że na razie jej nie zobaczy i na ten czas ja muszę mu wystarczyć. Panda był jednak nieustępliwy. Nie dziwiłam mu się – przez ostatni czas naprawdę mógł uznać, że skrzynia na rzepę jest dla niego jedynym bezpiecznym azylem.

Przywiązałam więc sznur do spodnich desek i w ten sposób ciągnęłam skrzynkę całą drogę. Szliśmy wolniej, ale przynajmniej bez płaczu.

Xian co chwilę odwracał się w stronę wioski pand. Dobrze wiedziałam, co myśli. Chciał pomóc bardziej niż to zrobił. Nie próbowałam go pocieszać, uznałam, że musi sobie sam z tym poradzić. Mi wystarczył fakt, że udało nam się przeżyć. Zawsze byłam bardziej praktyczna, chyba dlatego wychowałam synka idealistę. Nie zawracajcie sobie głowy, tym co to znaczy. To tylko zrzędzenie starej lisicy.

Tak naprawdę po prostu bałam się myśleć o tym, czy mogłam zrobić coś więcej.

Na pierwszą rybacką wioskę natknęliśmy się dopiero po kilku godzinach. Mieszkające tam wydry poczęstowały nas solidną strawą, w zamian oczekując jedynie wieści z okolicy. Zafrasował ich los pand, które miały wśród nich opinię trochę upośledzonych, ale przyjacielskich stworzeń. Pewne bezdzietne małżeństwo pozwoliło nam się przespać swoich mieszkaniu – drewnianym domku na podwyższeniu, które chroniło przed większymi przypływami. Zazwyczaj nie przyjmowałam podobnych propozycji, ponieważ bałam się, że zostanę okradziona. Tym razem nie miałam ze sobą niczego. Zasnęłam, gdy tylko położyłam głowę na poduszce.

Przespałam cały dzień i noc. O poranku, gdy wreszcie obudziłam się, lotos spał obok mnie, ssąc kciuk. Przez sen pogłaskał mnie dłonią po policzku, mówiąc „mama". Naprawdę poczułam, że to co zrobiłam, miało sens. Mogłabym znów stracić cały majątek, jeżeli miałoby to uratować tak niewinnego szkraba.

Panda nagle zbudził się, powoli cofnął rączkę i cicho wrócił do swojej skrzyni. Nie byłam jego mamą. A jednak gdzieś tam w środku był wdzięczny. Przynajmniej tak wtedy myślałam.

– Co z nim zrobimy? – zapytał Xian, który także już nie spał. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że w ogóle nie rozmawiałam z synem o swoich planach.

– Po wiosce nic nie zostało, oddamy go do domu dziecka.

– Dobrze – przytaknął bez przekonania. Robił tak zawsze, gdy się ze mną nie zgadzał.

– Nie możemy go zatrzymać, przecież wiesz.

– Wiem. Po prostu zawsze chciałem mieć braciszka.

– Może kiedyś – odpowiedziałam. Jak wiecie, nie za wiele wyszło z tej obietnicy.

Wyszliśmy na werandę z widokiem na morze. Przed nami miała miejsce burzliwa narada, która właśnie zmierzała ku końcowi. Jeden z wydry – najstarszy, z siwymi wąsami, zawołał mnie. Zaproponował, że trzech mieszkańców weźmie łódź i przewiezie mnie aż pod samo Bao Gu. Na początku chciałam odmówić, jak to zresztą miałam w zwyczaju. Potem jednak zapytałam siebie: jakie mam inne wyjście? Płynąć wpław? Ukraść łódź? Musiałam przyznać, że nic lepszego, niż ta pomoc nie mogło mi się trafić.

Nie minął kwadrans, gdy płynęliśmy. Łódka była mała, acz solidna. Plusk wioseł wyznaczał pęd naszej podróży. Nie śpieszyliśmy się, oszczędzając siły przeprawę w górę rzeki. Do Gongmen trafiliśmy w czasie, gdy armia Shena z jakiegoś powodu opuszczała miasto. Przez most przechodziły stada wilków, na szczycie zaś stał paw wraz z tym swoim drabem. Nie miałam nawet czym zasłonić pandy, pozostało mi się modlić, by Shen nas nie zauważył wśród kilkunastu innych łodzi.

Paw był rozgoryczony, wilk wyraźnie chciał go pocieszyć, ale nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobić. Słyszałam ich rozmowę:

– Wygnali mnie. Rozumiesz? Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem. Po tym jak odsunąłem zagrożenie od naszej zasmarkanej dynastii.

Wilk westchnął ciężko. Zobaczył mnie i jego oczy na moment rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu.

– Szef odzyska miasto – powiedział, byle tylko odciągnąć uwagę pawia od rzeki.

– Oczywiście, że odzyskam – odrzekł z błyskiem oku Shen. Wskazał piórem na klatkę piersiową rozmówcy. – Więcej, odzyskam nie tylko tę zapyziałą wioskę. Pewnego dnia całe chiny ukorzą się przed moimi stopami.

Przepłynęliśmy pod mostem. Wydry dobrze wiedziały o niebezpieczeństwie, dlatego nawet na moment nie przestały wiosłować. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili jeden z nich pozwolił sobie na chwilę oddechu.

– Niewiele brakowało – powiedział. – Gdyby ten wilk go nie zagadał, byłoby z nami krucho. Przez moment miałem wrażenie, że zależało mu, żeby Shen nas nie zobaczył.

– Ratował własną skórę – odrzekłam. – Gdyby paw dowiedział się, że właśnie wypuścił z rąk jednego pandę… Najgorsze, że teraz ten wilk zrobi wszystko, by dokończyć sprawę. Nie powinniśmy razem płynąć.

– Ale obiecaliśmy…

– Wiem. I tak nam dużo pomogliście. Zostawcie nas przy Jinzhou, dalej ruszymy sami. Z dala od rzeki.

– Stamtąd do Bao Gu będzie dla was prawie tydzień drogi – protestował.

– Powiedziałam – ucięłam. Powagi moim słowom dodawał fakt, że byłam o głowę wyższa od najwyższego wydry.

Dalej płynęliśmy w morowych nastrojach. Nie miałam pojęcia, czy dobrze zrobiłam. Dzisiaj wydaje mi się, że jednak nie. Na łodzi zdążyłabym dopłynąć do Bao Gu przed wilkami, które nie odważyłyby się napadać na dom dziecka. Zresztą, musiałaby się najpierw domyślić, że zostawiłam pandę właśnie tam. Stało się jednak co się stało, wydry niechętnie wysadziły mnie za murami Jinzhou. W mieście bez pieniędzy i tak nie mogłam liczyć na niczyją pomoc. Od rybaków dostałam jeszcze niewielki wózek, na którym mogłam wieźć małego Lotosa. Tak ruszyłam w pieszą podróż.

Szłam przez góry, tą samą drogą, którą niedawno podróżowaliśmy razem. Te same wioski, drzewa… aż dziwnie jak czasem niewiele potrafi się zmienić przez dwadzieścia lat. Nad ranem doszliśmy aż do wzgórza, na którym przystanęłam zwami. Wtedy odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam ich – wilki.

Pięciu dryblasów biegło ku nam ledwie kilometr od nas. Wózek był za mały, by wszyscy się na nim zmieścili. Wzięłam Xiana na barki, a sama stanęłam na skrzyni, balansując na dwóch kółkach tak, byśmy mogli jak najszybciej zjechać. Droga tym razem była prosta, dojechaliśmy w pod same zabudowania. Dalej biegłam uliczkami, nie miałam pojęcia co robić. Uciec do pałacu? Błagać o pomoc?

O tak wczesnej porze miasto było jak wymarłe. Skręciłam w ciasne uliczki między zabudowaniami. Wózek spowalniał mnie, jeżeli wilki znalazłyby naszą trójkę, zginęliby wszyscy. Musiałam ukryć pandę. Wtedy zobaczyłam, że za jedną z restauracji ustawiono stertę skrzyń z warzywami, a przede wszystkim z rzepą. Schowałam tam skrzynię z pandą, wózek ukryłam w zaułku i dalej pobiegłam już Xianem. Chciałam jak najszybciej się oddalić od pandy – przynajmniej jeżeli znaleźliby nas, uratowałabym małego Lotosa.

Ostrożnie wychyliłam się zza rogu budynku, potem przebiegłam na drugą stronę uliczki. Tak kilka razy.

– Gdzie idziemy? – zapytał Xian szeptem.

– Nie wiem – odrzekłam szczerze.

– Może do pałacu?

To zawsze był jakiś pomysł. Musiałam wybiec na główną ulice. Gdy wyjrzałam za budynku, by rozejrzeć się, zajrzałam prosto w oczy wilka.

Drab złapał mnie za szyję i uniósł na wysokość swego pyska. Palce zacisnęły się w żelaznym uścisku. Xian próbował ugryźć go w rękę, lecz wilk z łatwością cisnął nim o ścianę. Błagałam w myślach, by nie próbował się podnieść.

– Gdzie go zostawiłaś? – szepnął. Próbowałam krzyczeć, ale zamiast tego wydałam z siebie tylko charkot. – Odpowiadaj.

– Kogo? – zapytałam ledwie słyszalnie. Próbowałam odwrócić głowę w stronę Xiana. Oby nic mu się nie stało. Oby nic mu się nie stało.

– Nie udawaj głupiej.

– A ty za to nie udawaj mądrego – usłyszałam głos za plecami. – Puść ją.

Drab poluzował chwyt i odstawił mnie na ziemię. Przełknął ślinę i zaczął się wycofywać.

– Nikomu nie powiesz o tym małym, słyszysz? – mówił do mnie. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek o nim usłyszę, znajdę cię i zabiję najpierw ciebie.

Uciekł i zaraz dołączyły do niego cztery pozostałe wilki. Odwróciłam się, by zobaczyć kto mnie uratował. To był mistrz Shifu – mało było i nadal jest w Chinach sławniejszych osobistości. Stanął przy mnie i pomógł mi wstać. Potem sprawdził czy wszystko w porządku z Xianem.

– O czym on mówił? – zapytał.

– O niczym – odpowiedziałam przestraszona. Nie chciałam zemsty ani pomocy. Chciałam po prostu wrócić do swojego życia.

– Czego od ciebie chciał?

– Niczego.

– Uwierz mi, nie często zdarza się, żeby w Dolinie Spokoju wilk dusił kogoś za nic, pytając o nic.

– Ale czasem się zdarza – odparłam.

Nie próbował się dowiedzieć niczego więcej. Powiedział jedynie, bym uważała na siebie i że prośba o pomoc to nic złego. Pożegnał się grzecznie. Chciałam wtedy coś powiedzieć, choć nie miałam pojęcia co. Liczyłam tylko, że będzie chciał porozmawiać ze mną dłużej, ale zdobyłam się jedynie na ciche „Do widzenia".

Nigdy potem już go nie zobaczyłam. Wróciłam po małego Lotosa, ale już go tam nie było. Nie szukałam go, zwyczajnie bałam się zobaczyć gdzie trafił. Uciekłam z Doliny Spokoju chwilę potem. Nie wspominałam o mojej historii nikomu, trochę w obawie przed wilkami, trochę dlatego, że musiałabym ją opowiadać całą. Tak, dzieci, wasza babcia zostawiła małego pandę kompletnie obcej osobie i ze wszystkim sił starała sobie wmówić, że to w porządku. Nie się jej to nie udało.

Powinnam przynajmniej zobaczyć jak się ma. Wcześniej niż po dwudziestu latach.

I co, nadal uważacie, że babcia nie jest tchórzliwa?

* * *

Wnukowie patrzyli na nią w osłupieniu. Kang zaczął nerwowo zaciskać usta. Pierwszy raz zabrakło mu języka w gębie. Był jeszcze małym dzieckiem, które postawiono przed ciężkim dylematem. Z jednej strony kochał babcię, z drugiej wiedział, że to, co zrobiła, nie było właściwe. Z nadzieją na wyjście z sytuacji spojrzał na starszego brata.

Jian jak zwykle miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy.

– Według mnie nadal nie jesteś tchórzliwa.

– Co? – zdziwiła się Ju, nie zważając na maniery. – Dlaczego?

– Uratowałaś Smoczego Wojownika. To wymagało nie lada odwagi. A to że go zostawiłaś. Wiedziałaś, że ktoś go przygarnął. Może tak musiało być? Może inaczej nie zostałby tym, kim się stał?

– Dziecko, ale to przecież wcale mnie nie tłumaczy. W ten sposób można by było usprawiedliwić każdą okropność.

– To może w takim razie trzeba zapytać się Smoczego Wojownika?

Słowa ukuły celnie niczym sztylet. No tak. Przecież tak naprawdę po to tutaj przyszła. To miało być jej ukojenie. Milcząco pokierowała się w stronę schodów do Jadeitowego Pałacu. Ta podróż była jeszcze trudniejsza, niż kilka poprzednich dni. By pokonać każdy ze stopni, musiała zwalczyć zmęczenie, niechęć oraz strach. Wnukowie chcieli jej pomóc, ale zabroniła im. To była jej droga.

Na szczycie schodów, za ciężką, drewnianą bramą, kończyły się przygotowania do festynu. Arenę pod pałacem udekorowano kolorowymi lampionami, przygotowywano konfetti i fajerwerki. Gęsi i świnie uwijały się jak w ukropie, ale i sami mistrzowie kung-fu pomagali w rozstawianiu maszyn do pokazów, czy przyozdabianiu trybun.

Ju zobaczyła go na drewnianym podeście, na którym pomagał rozłożyć rusztowanie dla płachty chroniącej przed słońcem. Mały Lotos bardzo wyrósł przez te wszystkie lata, ale i tak kobieta bez problemu rozpoznała w nim małego pandę, którego kiedyś uratowała. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, potem następny, zachęcona przez wnuków. Myśli kłębiły się w głowie jak szalone. Na wszystkie świętości, a jeżeli mnie nie pozna? Jeżeli zapyta, dlaczego go zostawiłam? Nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Zatrzymała się na środku areny, mała i bezbronna.

Podleciała do niej gęś. Grzecznie przedstawiła się, że miała na imię Zeng (czyli to był jednak ten gęś) i bardzo prosił by przyjść dopiero, gdy skończą się przygotowania. Ju była tak zawstydzona, że zdołała jedynie przytaknąć. Odwróciła się. Spodziewała się, że wnukowie będą ją zachęcać, by mimo wszystko szła dalej, lecz ci stali wpatrzeni w nią. Nie, nie w nią. W kogoś wyżej.

– Zaczekaj – usłyszała.

To był mały Lotos. Nogi trzęsły się pod Ju, gdy do niej podbiegł. Chwilę patrzyli w sobie w oczy. Panda ściągnął brwi, próbując sobie coś przypomnieć. Wydawało się, że sprawia mu to wręcz ból. Lisica bała się, że straci przytomność. Co to byłby za wstyd, tu, na arenie, pod Jadeitowym Pałacem.

Lotos wyciągnął ku niej masywną dłoń, ona odruchowo zasłoniła się. Panda jednak nie chciał jej uderzyć, a jedynie dotknął jej policzka. Wtedy przypomniał ją sobie. Widziała to w jego oczach. Przytulił lisicę ze wszystkich sił.

– Wiedziałem, że o kimś zapomniałem. Dziękuję. Bardzo dziękuję.

Ju zemdlała. Nikt nie wypominał jej tego, że zostawiła małego Lotosa w Dolinie Spokoju (może poza krótkim bąknięciem Tygryski). Błędy się zdarzają. Ju i tak żałowała tego, co zrobiła. Bardziej jednak bolało ją to, że tak długo zwlekała z naprawą.


End file.
